Souvenir d'une misère amoureuse
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Paige a refusé d'épouser Eddie, préférant la médecine. Mais ce choix fut à l'origine d'une tragédie qui, même plus de cinquante ans après, lui faisait regretter…


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF. À réaliser en une heure, sur le thème « misère ». Je m'aperçois, maintenant qu'il est terminé, à quel point j'ai merdé sur ce thème, que je ne le respecte vraiment pas! J'en suis tout de même heureuse, puisque j'ai exploité un nouveau fandom, un qui n'est pratiquement pas exploité de plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

**Pairing : Paige**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'historie est à son auteur dont j'ignore le nom**

**Résumer**

Paige a refusé d'épouser Eddie, préférant la médecine. Mais ce choix fut à l'origine d'une tragédie qui, même plus de cinquante ans après, lui faisait regretter…

* * *

**Souvenir d'une misère amoureuse**

_-J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous raconter une histoire d'amour, une histoire remplie de joie, mais les mots m'échappent et il n'y a que celle-ci qui me vienne à la bouche. Vous voyez, dehors, comme c'est blanc? Vous voyez, ces flocons qui tombent et parsèment notre nuit de magie? Ne les oubliez jamais, parce qu'un jour, peut-être, c'est vous qui vous retrouverez face à un drame. Un jour, peut-être, c'est vous qui aurez à souffrir alors que la magie de Noël rayonne autour de vous. _

Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres attendant patiemment qu'elle leur raconte cette histoire qui avait été la sienne dans sa jeunesse. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler, ressentant encore la douleur du moment, mais ce soir, elle leur offrait en guise de présent. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'enfin ils comprennent que tous n'avaient pas leur chance, que certains étaient malheureux même en cette nuit de Noël. Elle but une gorgée du lait qu'on lui avait offert et reposa son verre. Ses doigts tremblèrent vinrent trouver leur place sur ses cuisses, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et elle se mit à parler d'une voix mal assurer.

_-Je n'ai pas toujours été cette vieille femme aigrie que vous connaissez, _commença Paige. _J'ai moi aussi aimé un jour. Un homme extraordinaire, un homme comme vous en rencontrez jamais dans votre vie. Entre ces bras, je me sentais comme une princesse et ce, bien avant que je connaisse la vérité à son égard. Il était un prince, venu du Danemark pour étudier avec nous. Son nom était Eddie, et il était amené à devenir roi à la suite de son père. _

Elle se tut un moment, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Les enfants n'osèrent pas bouger ou l'inciter à continuer de peur qu'elle le refuse. Ils lui avaient si souvent demandé de leur raconter cette histoire, il n'était pas question qu'ils la gâchent maintenant.

_-Je l'ai d'abord trouvé arrogant au possible, mal élevé et enfant gâté. Au début, mais il m'a rapidement conquit et bien que je voulais éviter ce genre de distraction, je tombai amoureuse de lui. Si follement, que je partis le rejoindre dans son pays sur un coup de tête, négligeant mes rêves d'étudier la médecine. J'ai passé quelques semaines dans sa demeure, quelques semaines merveilleuses. J'avais accepté de l'épouser, mais la veille de son couronnement, les choses basculèrent. J'étouffais, je ne pouvais plus rester là. Si fort était mon amour pour lui, il ne pouvait effacer mes rêves, mon envie de pratiquer la médecine. Il m'a fallu bien du courage, mais je l'ai finalement quitté, revenant chez moi, le cœur lourd de chagrin. _

Sa main glissa sur sa paupière, effaçant discrètement une larme qui s'y était accrochée.

_-Je ne l'ai revu qu'une seule fois par la suite, c'était le jour de ma remise des diplômes, quelques jours avant Noël. Il était venu me retrouver, m'annonçant qu'il était prêt à m'attendre, mais qu'il ne pourrait faire sa vie sans moi. Le bonheur qui m'avait emplit à ce moment là c'est très vite éteint. Il nous a quittés le jour même de Noël, des affaires à régler dans son pays. J'étais en pleine célébration avec la famille lorsque je reçu l'appel : l'avion qu'il avait pris venait de s'écraser. _

Les sanglots lui nouèrent la gorge, elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Les enfants se levèrent, l'un après l'autre et s'approchèrent d'elle pour une étreinte collective. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils avaient compris. Sa misère, son malheur, ils acceptaient de partager sa douleur pour un moment. Ils acceptaient de la réconforter. Ils comprenaient désormais pourquoi ils ne la voyaient jamais sourire lors des fêtes de Noël. Elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait de cet amour qu'elle avait perdu et regrettait fort certainement les choix qu'elle avait fait plus jeune : choisir la médecine plutôt que l'amour…


End file.
